The Yin Yang twins, book 1
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: They were born with different marks that go together...one has evil in their blood. Will they be able to stop it? Book one of a 2-part series *Rated for freedom to write and violence*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! My new story, The twins of Yi and Yang! The kids are all 12 except for Sasha, she is 5. I hope you like, and Review! And another note, this will be a 2 part story. Part 2 will be much longer probably. **

_4 years later_

No one's POV:

Two 12 year olds, one turning 13 soon, walked through the forest. They were Ethan and Kyle. Ethan had black hair and icy blue eyes like his father, Tyler, Kyle had dark brown hair that was spiked like his grandfather, Kai, and blue eyes like his mother, Alexa. They walked through looking for Nicole, another 12 year old with black waist long hair and deep green eyes, and Katelyn, Kyle's twin sister. She had dark brown hair too, but brown eyes like their dad, Riley. "Kate!" "Nicky!" Kyle called Nicole Nicky just to tick her off. Those two don't get along at all. They hate each other.

"How can you lose 2 of the biggest loudmouths in Ninjago?" "Don't know" they walked along, oblivious to the nets hidden on the forest floor. They stepped into the nets "Whoa!" "Ah!" They got captured in the nest, hanging there. "What the-?!" There was laughing and 2 girls stepped out of the shadows. "Katelyn!" "Nicole!" "Hey guys" "Let us down" "Well, we would…if you didn't call me Nicky" "Yeah, and if you didn't call us loudmouths" "Oh, you heard that…hehe" "Hm, I think I hear a video game calling…A certain game called…Fist to Face 3: Ultimate Battle" "Yes. And it needs a new high score" They both froze. "You wouldn't" "Later" They walked off. "Hey!" "Don't leave us!"

Zoey POV:

The monastery was quiet, and while I should be taking the time to do some meditating, it worried me. My sister and Katelyn can get in more trouble than intended. Kyle and Ethan left a while ago to find them. But they have been gone for a while. It did worry me. "Zoey, do you think they got in big trouble?" I sighed. "Not sure Sasha" Sasha was Ethan's little sister, but she was very smart for a 5 year old. She can decipher a complicated set of blueprints and can make up a new set as well.

I heard voices and laughter and Katelyn and Nicole walked through the door. "Hey Zoey. Sasha" "Where are they?" "Who?" I glared at them. "Ethan and Kyle. Where are they?" "Um, geez I don't remember" I crossed my arms. "They're in the forest" They walked into the game room and it wasn't long before I heard the sounds of a game. I sighed and grabbed my grandfather's old metal shurikens that he gave me a while ago. "I'll be back Sasha" "Alright"

* * *

I walked through the forest. Am I seriously the only one besides Sasha that acts like a human? Even though I'm not. I sighed, then stopped walking when I heard voices. "Okay, just keep swinging" "I'm trying!" I followed the voices and when I got there, I sighed. They were in nets in the trees. "This is a first" They turned. "Zoey!" "Thank goodness! Please get us out of here, please?" I sighed. "Hold still and don't move" I held up my shuriken and aimed. "Um, Zoey, you sure you can-?" I threw it and it flew through. It curved and sliced both ropes that held the nets in the trees. They both fell and the shuriken flew back into my hand. They stood up. "Thanks Zoey" "C'mon, we have 2 loudmouths to take care of"

No one's POV:

Katelyn and Nicole walked out of the game room and the guys came back. "Here" Katelyn slapped a controller into her brother's chest. They both ran into the game room. Katelyn held up three fingers, then counted back 3…2…1…

"HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT HIGH OF A SCORE?!" Katelyn and Nicole laughed and high-fived. "You" They turned and both boys came out of the game room. "I can't believe you!" "Took us 3 months to get that score!" "And only 30 minutes for us" Kyle steamed up and thought that he had the controller in his hand, but he dropped it when he saw the score. He threw a fireball that he created without him knowing, thinking it was the game controller, at Nicole. She jumped to the side at the last minute.

"Dude!" "Kyle, what the heck?!" He looked at his hands with horror. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I don't even...!" Nicole stepped forward. "Hey stop!" Ethan stepped between them with his hands out, but the one facing Nicole shot out lighting, and hit her in the chest. It wasn't powerful, but it knocked her down. Both boys gasped and Katelyn knelt down by her. "Dude you are dead!" "What did I do?"

Nicole got up, her fists shaking with rage. "I am going to rip you to pieces!" But when she took a step forward, the ground shook like an earthquake. "Whoa!" "I don't care what's going on, I'm going to kill you 2!" "Nicole, stop!" Katelyn grabbed her arm, but a small fire came to her hands, burning Nicole's arm. "Ow!" "Oh my god! I-I didn't-" Nicole grabbed her arm. "Stop!"

Somehow, Zoey managed to freeze the floor of the training floor. Except around her. "Whoa!" "Zoey!" "I-I didn't do it on purpose!" "There was an earthquake, are you kids-?" Their parents came out, but stopped at what they saw. "What…happened?" "I-I don't know!" "We just…how do we explain this?" "Hm, looks like they 3rd generation is here" "Lloyd, what are you talking about" He threw a small fire ball and it melted the ice. "Now that we are unfrozen, who do I pumble first?" "There will be no pumbling. I was waiting for this" "Wait, you knew this would happen?" "Yes. Line up all of you" They lined up. Lloyd stepped forward.

"Ninja-go!" He spun by them. They stopped and everyone was surprised. Nicole was wearing a black ninja suit with a scythe in her hand, Ethan was wearing an electric blue ninja suit with a pair of nun-chucks in his hand, Zoey was wearing a white ninja suit with a shuriken in each hand, and Katelyn and Kyle both wore red ninja suits each with their own katana in their hand. "What-?" "Lloyd?" He turned to the others. "They are now the new elemental ninja. They now harness the power of the original ninja" He walked over to them.

"Nicole, solid as a rock" "A head like one too" Kyle mumbled. Nicole punched him in the arm. He clutched it as Katelyn clutched hers. Lloyd didn't acknowledge it. "Katelyn and Kyle, ninjas of fire. It burns bright in you both" He walked in front of Ethan. "Ethan, master of lighting. And finally…" He walked in front of Zoey. "Zoey, ninja of ice. You all now harness the power of your grandparents. And you must use them. For there is…an evil, coming" He slightly glanced at Katelyn. He hoped that it wouldn't happen.

**Yeah, I filled a lot into the first chapter. But who knew that they would get the elemental powers of the original ninja? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Hope you like! Review!**

Nicole POV:

It was later and I was making dinner for us kids. The adults made their meals, and we kids could make our own food. I put on my black apron and gathered what I needed. _"Okay, let's make dinner"_

* * *

I finished and brought dinner out to the kid dining room. It was a recipe I remember. They were meatballs made of this sort of meat. "Alright guys" They each took one. This was my first night cooking dinner without help, and I usually have my granddad on my dad's side help me. They all took a bite…and they started gagging and spitting it out. "Gak! Geez Nicole!" "Trying to poison us?" "What are you talking about?" I grabbed one. "These are fine!" I took a bite…and instantly spit it out.

"Ak!" "See? What are these anyway?" "The salmon balls?" "Oh, is that what the meat was?" Zoey sighed. "I'll find something to make" She got up and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and started to play with a knife. "Aw don't worry Nicole. Maybe if you just followed a recipe instead of just winging it" "Was it that bad?" "Um…" "Well…" "It wasn't perfect, but um…" I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Hey don't worry Nicole. You may not be a cook, but you're the muscles of the team" "Well after me" I grabbed a knife. Kyle started to fake laughed. "Ha-ha, joking. Pretty funny, right?" I sighed and put it down.

"Zoey's lucky. She's programed with this kind of stuff" "Well, I know some of the stuff she knows, she learns" "That's what Zoey does. She learns. Maybe we could learn something from her" "Maybe…"

Zoey POV:

After dinner and dishes, we turned in for the night. We got to our room and Katelyn and Nicole grabbed their nightgowns. They looked at each other, then the bathroom. Oh not this again. They took off, but Nicole got there first. "Cheater!" I heard Nicole laugh. Katelyn sighed and sat on her bed. "Hey Zoey, dinner was good" "Thank you" "Maybe you can teach Nicole how to cook. Or at least make something edible" "I heard that!" Nicole shouted.

I sighed. "You okay, Zoey?" "Yeah, I'm fine" Nicole came out in her black night gown. "Alright Kate, go ahead" Katelyn walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my white nightgown. "Hey, can you believe what has happened?" "What?" "Well, we got the same elemental powers as our grandparents" "Yes. I guess it is hard to believe" "And I got Earth. Pretty good element" "Really?" Katelyn came out. "Your element. Yeah right" "Everyone relies on earth. It's the standing round of everyone!" "Fire gives off heat. People need heat to survive" "Says you"

I got into the bathroom before this got to ugly. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how similar I looked to my grandfather, Zane, the original ice ninja. Was it fate?

Kyle POV:

We turned in for the night. The guys got our own room while the girls got theirs. It was just me and Ethan, but hey, better than being with a bunch of girls. I grabbed my nightclothes. "You go on in. I'll wait" "Alright" I walked in and shut the door. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. Not bad Kyle. Little more workouts, and you'll be fine. My eyes drifted down to my birthmark.

The symbol for Yin. Katelyn had the symbol of Yang. We asked our parents why, but they just said it made us unique. I rubbed it. I shrugged and got ready for bed. I came out. "Alright Ethan go ahead" He walked in the bathroom. Lloyd said that we had to rest. We were going to find something tomorrow. Who knows what it is?

Alexa POV:

"Alright Lloyd, I want to know right now what is going on" He sighed. "Alright, I will tell you what is going on. I knew that they would be the next elemental ninja. And because of this is why you had to disband for 2 years" "That's why?!" "Listen. I knew you would have these bonds if you disbanded" "He has a point" "But Lloyd, you said that they were going to find something tomorrow. What?"

"The golden weapons have returned" "They have?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "You have no need for them anymore" "Why can't we just pass down our elemental blades to them?" "It would work for 3 of you, but what about you Kai? What about the twins?" "He's got a point" "But does that mean that there are 2 fire swords?" "I am unsure. But we'll find out"

_The next day_

Nicole POV:

Okay, when we woke up, Lloyd mentioned taking a carriage. But turns out we were pulling it! We pulled it through the forest. "Well, this is a bright idea" "Just keep pulling. No use in complaining" "So, what do you think we'll find at the caves?" "Who knows? Why don't you ask him?" The hood didn't make this easy because it was a hot day, and my ninja suit was black. Black! I decided to keep my mouth shut. "So, how much you wanna bet that we can just walk in?" "I'll take that action" "5 bucks?" "Deal" I rolled my eyes. Those 2 were idiots.

"Stop!" We stopped and got off. We climbed up and saw…skeletons? "5 bucks" Kyle grumbled under his breath, something about this not being fair. "Hm, they haven't been out for a while" "How long a while?" He ignored them. "Be careful. They could see you" "Let's go" We jumped through without the skeletons knowing. We came in the cave and there was a boulder there. "In there" We shoved the boulder out of the way. There was a rock looking…thing holding a golden scythe. My weapon!

"That is cool!" Ethan's voice echoed in the cave. I climbed up and pulled the scythe out of the rock. "Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" I knelt down and wrapped it up. "Oh relax. We're on the opposite side of the cave" "Whatever" I tossed it behind me. "Geez Nicole. Careful" "Oh Kyle, relax" We left the area. "Now, let's get out-"I ran into something. That something was a skeleton. "Whoops"

"Attack!" They charged and we charged back. We fought back. "There's too many!" "Leave it to me!" Ethan ran through hitting the skeletons with the nun chucks. He stopped for a moment. "Hold on! I know what to do!" He ran through and started duking and dodging. Then lighting surrounded him in a blue tornado of electricity. "Spinjitzu" "Ethan! What's the key?" "I don't know. I just what to do!"

Pretty soon, we all knew what to do and we were spinning through. They all ran off. "Haha! Good thing they ran off" I heard a soft growl and turned…oh. My. God. "U-u-uh, g-g-guys?" They turned…dragon. Not a big fan of dragons. "Run!" We ran. The dragon roared and blew out rocks, blocking our way. "Oh, we are hooped!" Way to have confidence Ethan. I had an idea.

"Kyle! Toss me the scythe!" He threw the wrapped up weapon at me. I grabbed it and it unwrapped. I felt power flow through me. I sliced the weapon in the ground. The cane collapsed. "Look!" there was a way out. "Let's spinjtizu our way out!"

"Ninja-GO!"

No one's POV:

The ground opened up in front of Lloyd. The 5 came spinning out in their elemental tornadoes. They stopped, the scythe in Nicole's hand. "Alright, we did it!" "Very good. Now we must get going for the next weapon"

**Hey! Hope you liked! Next are the Shurikens of Ice. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Hope you like! Review!**

No one's POV:

They sailed through the icy waters to the ice temple. Lloyd balanced on the edge of the boat, while Zoey, Kyle, and Katelyn were on the deck of the small boat. Nicole was steering and Ethan was bugging her. "I see something…white" "Would you pipe down? This isn't easy" the ship jerked and Nicole grabbed the wheel. "Oh, I spy something broken" "Get out of here before I break _you_"

Katelyn and Kyle shivered on deck. "Geez, it's cold" "If Lloyd knows the way, why isn't he steering? We've been drifting forever" Zoey looked up at him. "His wisdom is beyond my own" He jumped down. "Tell me. How did you do spinjitzu when you did not know how?" "Ethan. He said that he knew what to do" "Yeah. It was weird. A small voice told me what to do" "Yeah. Then we followed" "Yes, I thought so. It is in your blood to be a ninja. To know the art of spinjitzu"

The ship jerked and everyone on deck but Lloyd fell over. "Um, wasn't me" The sails froze. "What happened?" "We're here"

Katelyn POV:

We climbed up the icy slope and made it to the top. Frozen skeletons were scattered here and there. The shurikens were floating high above the icy floor. "Give me a boost" Kyle got on bottom and Ethan climbed up and sat on his shoulders. Nicole climbed up. "Ow! Face!" I rubbed my cheek, like someone stepped on my face. Why is it that whenever Kyle gets hurt, it hurts me too? I climbed up and sat on Nicole's shoulders. "Okay, Zoey. Come on up"

She climbed up and stood on my shoulders. Then I felt icy weight on me. "Zoey?" Something slipped and it would have fallen if me and Nicole barely caught it. It was Zoey, but she was frozen with the shurikens in her hands. We jumped down. "Another dragon!" I turned. Geez, what's with all the dragons? "Run!" We carried Zoey above us and ran. "I have an idea" We set her down and ran with her sliding on the ice. "Sorry Zoey. Jump on!" We jumped on as we got out of there, the dragon stuck. We slid down the icy slope at a fast rate. "Hold on!" We dashed into the gateway at the bottom. Good news, Zoey was out of the ice block. Bad news, that hurt.

_2 days later_

Ethan POV:

We climbed up what seemed like a giant pair of nun chucks into the air. "C'mon!" I climbed faster and reached the top I saw the nun chucks hovering. I grabbed them and walked over to the edge and showed them. I heard a crackle and turned and another dragon was there! I jumped and fell past the others, but I was prepared. There was a jerk and I flew safety. I looked behind me and the others followed.

* * *

"Haha!" "That was awesome!" The fire casts shadows that were dancing, which is what me, Kyle, and Katelyn were doing. Nicole was beating a hollow log and Zoey stood behind her, bobbing her head to the beat. "Haha!" "C'mon Lloyd, join us!" He chuckled. "I'm afraid not. I would not be able to keep up with you" "Well, you said it not us" "Kyle! Be respective!" Nicole threw a rock at his head and it hit his forehead. "Ow!" Katelyn and Kyle reacted at the same time. "Kate? Did it hit you?" "No, but…it felt like it" "Oh dear. I was afraid of this" Afraid of what?"

He sighed. "All of you sit" When we sat down, he took a deep breath."Since you 2 are twins, it would be normal to share feelings and some thoughts. But you 2 have a stronger bond…a bond to feel pain" "How is this possible?" "You're birth marks" They rolled up their sleeves and revealed their birthmarks. They pressed them together and they made the full Yin Yang symbol. "Yeah, so?" "Mom just said that they made us more…unique" "Well, she hid the truth because she didn't want you to try and stop you from changing anything" "What?" "You are the destined Yin Yang twins" "The what?" "I've heard of them" I turned to Zoey. "You have?" "Yes. It's an ancient story. Two twin dragons, the original Yin and Yang, fought so much, that…Yang killed his sister, Yin" "B-But…I-I have the Yang symbol" "But she did come back" "B-but…I could kill Kyle" "Katelyn, there is nothing we can do to stop fate. You are destined to decide the fate of…the whole world" "Why haven't they told us?" "I'm not sure"

He sighed. "We need to rest. The sword of fire you will receive tomorrow" "Well, I guess it's a gift to us" That's right. Their 13th birthday was tomorrow. "Well, let's get some sleep" I lied down and fell asleep.

**Well, to be honest, the first book…is almost done actually. One chapter left. And I know it was following the show, but there will be a big twist in the next one. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I hope you like! There is a small twist here, I hope you like! **

Katelyn POV:

I was…somewhere. It was misty and dark. It had an eerie feeling. I walked a little bit, my footsteps echoing. Then a mirror appeared in front of me. I walked over and I seemed like myself. _"You are not who you think you are" _Huh? I looked back at mirror and my arm rose without me doing it. _"You are a monster inside" _My arm reached the top of my forehead, just at the base line of my hair. _"But being this makes you…powerful" _I slid my sleeve down, as if wiping something off. _"But you are just…another monster… inside…" _I pulled my sleeve away and gasped.

"_And out…" _The right side of my face was a dark, dark grey. Almost black. My eye was a red dragon eye. My skin looked scaly. I touched the mirror. Then my reflection smiled evilly. I drew my hand back. _"You will decide the fate of the world…but you must do something first…"_

No one's POV:

Katelyn sat up, then got up and started walking. Kyle rubbed his eyes, feeling evil…but really close. He opened his eyes and saw Katelyn walk away. He got up without waking the others. "Kate? Come back" He whispered. She just walked on. He ran without being seen to see where she was going. She led him to the temple.

She looked up at it then smiled. "Power?" _"The greatest" _"Respect?" _"More than you can get. Just trust me. Hurry, you have until midnight" _She walked in. The sword of fire was resting there, but it was not what she was after. She walked over and smiled. "Kyle, how nice for you to join me" She turned and Kyle was there. "Katelyn, you found the sword. Let's get it and-""I'm sorry brother" Her smiled turned to a scowl. "I can't do that"

"Kate? What's wrong?" "Nothing. I have found a way to have power. Respect" "Katelyn, this is not funny. This is not like you" "Oh?" "Kyle?" The others ran up behind him. "I should have taken watch. Yang!" He stepped forward. "Leave her! She will not do what you want!" "Oh really?" "You know what happened last time!" "But there is more evil now! Much more evil than good in this world!" "But she has a kind heart!" "But I out rule a puny heart like this…" then her head lifted. "Well…" She smiled. "Time to come back"

Then a beam of moon light hit her, covering her. "Lloyd, what is happening?!"

"Yang is coming back"

Alexa POV:

I snapped awake sitting up. Something was not right. "Alexa, what's wrong?" "I don't know, but it's not good!" I jumped out and ran out. I spun into my suit and as I did I hit the small gong a little. I stopped and everyone was waking up. "Alexa what is going on?" "I don't know. But it's got something to do with the twins" "Wait…" My mom stopped. "I feel it to. At the fire temple!" "C'mon!"

Nicole POV:

What was going on? The light faded and she stood up. But…I wasn't so sure that it was her anymore. She had dark grey skin, almost black, red dragon eyes, and a black dress. Then something swung out and it was…a dragon tail? "Hm, looks like the transformation was not complete. No matter" She turned back to us. "When the black moon comes, I will gain my full form!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kyle ran at her with no weapon what so ever. She snarled. Right at the last second, he jumped over and grabbed the sword. She turned as he sliced at her. She jumped back and spun. Not to do spinjitzu, but to hit him with her tail. She succeeded and he slid back, almost into the lava. "Fool! Your sister is gone!" "No! She is still in you! I just have to find her!" He ran back to her swinging the sword. She turned to the side and he jumped by. "Big mistake" She threw a black fire at him. It hit him, but with so much force, that he fell into the wall and fell on the stone floor at a high height. You could hear his bones break.

"Kyle!" She walked closer. He wasn't moving. We took a few steps, but she threw another fire ball in front of us. "Now to finish you, once and for-!" Two roars were heard, then 2 dragons appeared in front of her. A very dark blue with red spikes on the back, the other was red with blue spikes on the back. "Why do you support this human? I am one of you" The both growled and the blue one protected him. "Fine. Be that way" She stepped back, the yelled in pain, clutching her head. She lifted her head.

"K-Kyle?" She shuddered. "Oh god…what have I done?!" "He does not have full control over her!" The red one blew fire in front of her. She ran into the shadows. "Kyle!" We ran to the unmoving body. Please, don't be dead.

Alexa POV:

I ran to the temple, the door was closed. No door was going to stop me from helping my kids. "Help me!" We pushed the door open. "Alexa!" I looked over and they were gathered around a body with 2 dragons behind them, a dark blue and a red. My mother gasped. "Midnight and Ember" I looked around them. I didn't see Katelyn or…oh god. I saw the dark brown spikey hair and red ninja suit. "Kyle!"

I ran over and knelt by him. "Oh my god! Kyle!" He wasn't moving. "What happened?! Where's Katelyn?!" Lloyd dipped his head. "Yang has taken control. But not full control" Oh my god! I felt for a pulse, but I couldn't find one. Oh please, don't let him be dead! I then felt a very weak pulse. "We need to get him back to the monastery!"

Katelyn POV:

I watched as they took my brother back, both my parents crying, my mother holding the sword. What have I done? I didn't feel his physical pain, but…his emotional pain. He was upset with me. I almost killed him. _"No, you must continue. We have work to do" "Why should I listen to you? I almost killed him!" "Yes. And I'm kind of disappointed. If only your bond wasn't so strong" "Who are you?" "All in good time" _I looked back at them leaving. Then I turned into the shadows and walked off…

Forever

**Well, end of book one! I hope you liked! Review and I will have part 2 out soon. Later! **


End file.
